SOTA c11s02
Text After Twilight Sparkle, unicorn, was helped back to her hooves – and more importantly, she'd stopped mumbling to herself about how this was impossible after being promised answers – the ponies all clustered into the comfortable interior of the library. Letters had been sent off while Luna had nosed around and Celestia had handled initial introductions and explanations, and Twilight Sparkle, Lich, had quietly sat in the background and tried to avoid too much contact with anyone. Now it was evening, and the library was playing host to more than just eight ponies from another world and Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Princesses Luna and Celestia were both present with a white unicorn wearing stylized violet armor, his blue eyes studying them nervously from beneath his rugged navy mane. Shining Armor, big brother best friend forever to the Twilight Sparkle of this layer. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were still studying their counterparts intently, even though Celestia – or Freya, rather, as they were calling her for now – had explained the situation calmly and courteously, and in great detail. Then, finally, Celestia sighed quietly, meeting Freya's eyes as she said softly: “I don't entirely know what to think. And while I appreciate the fact you're here to help... we can handle our own problems within our nation, too.” “We don't mean any disrespect.” Freya replied gently, and she reached a hoof up without looking to cover Brynhild's mouth with the sapphire mare began to turn, making her grumble as the armored ivory equine continued rationally: “This kind of problem, while within your world, is something that would threaten all layers of reality. And it's something that we've been made responsible for by... by an old, dear friend who is no longer with us.” She quieted, thinking for a moment of Odin as Luna Brynhild softened, and then Celestia Freya shook her head quickly before continuing finally: “We're only here to lend assistance and fix this particular problem, not to interfere with the lives of your people or the running of your nation.” “Well, a little.” Brynhild said positively, and all eyes glared at her as the Lich Twilight Sparkle sighed tiredly. “Oh shut up... uh... Scrivener, damnation, we require a name for Twilight. 'Tis too confusing otherwise. And she does not have a Valkyrie name as I and big sister do, so... all of thee, assist me in thinking up a name for Twilight.” “We could call her Morgan. Twilight Morgan Sparkle, it even fits with her name. Kind of.” Scrivener said mildly, glancing up, and Luna looked thoughtful as the violet winged unicorn glared at the charcoal stallion, but he only shrugged and smiled slightly over at her. “Hey, that's Luna's... I mean, Brynhild's name in the old legends of Titan, Morgan and Sol. You should be honored.” “Aye, aye, she should be! Morgan it is!” Luna Brynhild declared, and then she winced when both Celestias gave her the same dry look. “By Helheim, Scrivener Blooms! This is not Nice Celestia at all!” Princess Celestia only sighed tiredly, and then Princess Luna asked after a moment: “Brynhild... why do you speak like that? Surely you must have mastered the way ponies speak in the present day and age and abandoned old, silly dialects?” “Silly? Bah! 'Tis better to be silly than it is stuffy, and I see that thou art clearly of the latter sort.” Luna said huffily, and then she grumbled as Princess Luna looked shocked before the armored sapphire mare asked loudly: “Is she not stuffy, Morgan?” Newly-renamed Morgan only mumbled to herself, before saying finally: “Look, we're... all getting off-topic here... from what it sounds like, no one here has even been aware of any major disturbances, and I'm sure that if monsters from a place like Clockwork World were present, there'd all kinds of disturbances and reports coming in...” “Well...” began a hesitant voice, and all eyes turned with interest to Applejack: the orange-hued mare cleared her throat a few times, and it was hard to blame her for being a little nervous. Even Rainbow Dash currently seemed cowed by the story that Freya had told and the fact they were sitting in a room with two Princesses and two ponies who looked and sounded exactly like aforementioned royals. “Uh... well... I got a letter, actually...” She stopped, then shook herself hurriedly out before continuing in a firmer voice, as her eyes flicked towards Celestia. “Actually, Princess, I was going to come and talk to you about it, or get Twilight here to send on the letter to you. My cousin, Braeburn... he was supposed to come up to Ponyville a few days ago by train, but he sent us a letter saying that he has to stay in Appleloosa. He says both buffalo and ponies out there have gone missing recently, and there's been all these weird storms, way up in the mountains. And anypony that's gone to try and find out what's wrong, well... they ain't never come back.” Princess Celestia looked surprised at this, frowning deeply as she traded a look with her younger sister before gazing down at Shining Armor. “Have you heard anything about this?” “Not a word, Princess, but... there aren't a lot of cities or ponies out in the Appaloosa area. I don't think there's even much in the way of a guard post for miles around...” Shining Armor replied quickly, and Celestia nodded slowly as Freya frowned a little. The white stallion clearly fidgeted a bit when he realized the golden-armored mare was looking at him, looking like he was fighting down every instinct to say something to the pony who resembled the Princess of the Sun so clearly. Luna Brynhild grunted at this, rubbing thoughtfully at the underside of her chin. “I have never been to this Appleloosa. But we have experience with deserts, do we not, Scrivener Blooms?” “And forests, and winter, and... Hell. Literally Hell, I mean, we've literally been to Hell.” Scrivener said dryly, looking up from an index book for the library he had found and was paging curiously through. “I've never been there either, though...” Apple Bloom smiled a bit, saying finally: “I've been there a few times. If things are as similar out there as they are 'round here in Ponyville, I can probably help guide you around the town, at least... and Braeburn's always been a generous cousin. Just please don't spook him too much, Luna, if he's anything like the Braeburn back home he'll probably be a little... excitable.” “Wait, cousin?” Applejack looked blankly for a moment at Apple Bloom, then frowned and leaned forwards, studying her intently as Apple Bloom smiled embarrassedly, automatically reaching up to take Scarlet Sage's hoof. Then Applejack's jaw dropped, raising her hoof and spluttering stupidly for a few moments. “Wait, I... Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom, are you... Apple Bloom?” “Oh wow!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed, and it was the first real outburst the pink pony had given: for almost this whole time, she had been just staring at them, as if trying to decide who and what they were. But now she bounced forwards, staring raptly over them and gazing back and forth with awe, and Scrivener winced as Meadowlark and Antares traded dumb looks. “I didn't even know what was going on at first, I mean... I thought I was dreaming, like, crazy dreams that felt really real but weren't but... wow, this is real, isn't it? You're really real!” “I reckon.” Apple Bloom said finally, and then she blushed a bit as Luna Brynhild snorted in amusement, while the Princesses only looked nonplussed for a moment. The Lich Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but let her eyes draw outwards, studying her friends silently... and Spike, of course, little, loyal Spike, who was half-hiding behind the empty tray in his claws. Fluttershy was half-curled away, and Rainbow Dash was visibly fighting back all the questions she had, and Rarity was still staring over them with something like awe, her eyes returning again and again to the regal figure Celestia Freya cut in her massive, almost-glowing aureate plate. And of course, this world's Twilight just kept staring at her, taking in her every detail, and she could feel Shining Armor's on her every now and then, just like both Princesses did... She felt Princess Celestia's eyes turn towards her again, and the Lich shifted a bit, feeling herself being studied before the ivory unicorn finally asked slowly: “I can't help but notice there are... differences. Brynhild, Freya... your differences are more subtle, but the Twilight Sparkle of your world-” “Morgan.” Luna Brynhild interrupted cheerfully, and the Princess of the Sun favored her with a slight frown. Not just at the fact that this strange pony had interrupted her, there was something of distrust in that look, too... something protective, and worried, and perhaps a little scared. “Morgan...” Princess Celestia paused, then asked finally: “You clearly are Twilight Sparkle, but you're much larger... and you seem... different. I feel a very powerful magic emanating from you, and something that... that tickles my senses. That makes me feel...” She hesitated for a few long moments, and Twilight glanced awkwardly away before Celestia Freya looked out the window and said softly: “It looks like evening is coming on quickly.” “So it is. Sister, shall we take a recess to attend to our duties?” Princess Luna asked as Princess Celestia frowned nervously... but then slowly nodded, even as her amethyst eyes lingered on her twinned counterpart. “Of course. We should only be a few minutes, and then we'll return. We just need to find a quiet place to lower the sun and raise the moon.” Celestia said slowly, and the others nodded before the two royal sisters stood, bowing their heads politely. Ponies around the room returned the gesture, and then they left... even as Princess Celestia tossed another unnerved look over her shoulder as she did so. There was silence for a few moments, the only sound Scrivener quietly turning the pages of the book before Shining Armor climbed to his hooves and muttered something to his sister. Twilight Sparkle nodded quickly and stood, then called awkwardly: “Uh... Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, would you come with me to the kitchen? To... to help prepare dinner.” The ponies did so, and the little dragon stared for a moment longer before blushing when Twilight called his name again loudly, and he tossed a lame wave at the ponies of the other layer before spinning around and running off. That left Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack with the group, and Luna Brynhild and Celestia Freya traded mild looks: to them, it was clear what was going on. Pinkie Pie bounced happily over to Antares and Meadowlark, smiling brightly to them as she leaned down and asked quickly: “So who are you guys? My name is Pinkie Pie!” “So uh... you like you've grown up... big and strong.” Applejack said hesitantly as he approached Apple Bloom, gazing at her with fascination... maybe even envy, as her eyes slid to the locked hooves of the mare partners. “And... not to... y'know, not to stick my nose in where it don't belong or nothin', you two...” “You're big.” Rainbow Dash said mildly, and Scrivener Blooms slowly looked over the top of the index book he was reading before the mare grinned at him, tossing her rainbow mane with a wink. “But you know what? I bet I could still beat you in any contest under the sun. Just like I bet that Twilight is still an egghead and... well, your princesses are a lot scarier than our princesses.” “Do not call me a princess!” Luna Brynhild said in a surly voice, and Rainbow Dash snorted in amusement before returning her eyes to Scrivener, looking at him with interest. Luna huffed, then she grumbled a little before glancing sourly over at Celestia, who looked meditative: “So does thou think this was orchestrated, or...” “I think...” Celestia glanced towards Twilight, who flushed and looked down embarrassedly. “I think we should have thought twice before entering the village in full raiment. And I think more than scaring them, the Celestia of this layer sensed...” “Yeah.” Twilight said softly, reaching up to touch her own chest silently... and then she glanced up in surprise as she felt a hoof on her shoulder, looking up to see Applejack standing beside her. Younger than she was in their layer, but the same kindness in her eyes, shining with compassion. “Hey, you okay there, Twilight? I mean... I know you ain't... our Twilight, but you still seem like Twilight to me.” Applejack gave a small smile to her, and it did a world for the Lich, who smiled faintly in return. “There you go. But what's wrong? Y'all can't be shy now with just us three here.” Scrivener only grunted, closing the book and putting it aside as he stood up and glanced towards one of the windows, noting the sun was still in the sky. Luna grimaced at this small detail, which likely confirmed their suspicions, as the stallion said mildly: “Well, you know. We're about to be ambushed, that's all.” Applejack frowned in confusion as Rainbow looked up curiously, and Pinkie Pie asked with interest: “Like... a surprise party? Oh my gosh, is that what Twilight and them are doing, they're making a surprise party?” She bounced on her hooves, lighting up with excitement before her eyes widened in shock. “But wait, then why aren't I there too? Twilight! Twilight, hey, let me help with the surprise party!” The pink earth pony shot through the archway that led to the kitchen, and Antares quickly turned disbelieving eyes to his father before he winced, shaking his head and saying hurriedly: “Wait, I... why would they do that? And we can't... we can't fight them if they are, I mean... I know there's eight of us, but I don't know if I can hit a pony that looks like Mom or Aunt Tia...” Meadowlark looked up worriedly as well as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both winced, but before anyone could say anything, Rainbow Dash said incredulously: “Wait, Aunt Tia? You mean... Celestia? And... and by 'Mom,' you can't mean...” “Look at me, look at Scrivener, and then look at Antares, and hope that the gears in thy mind do not strip with all their clanking.” Luna said crossly, and Rainbow Dash glared at her, then huffed and opened her mouth as her eyes slid to Antares... before she stopped, mouth falling open as her magenta gaze moved to Scrivener, and she put it all together in her mind. Applejack only rolled her eyes with a sigh as Rainbow began to mouth wordlessly, the earth pony saying with a frown: “Now wait just a minute, everypony. You make it sound like our Princesses are about to attack you or something, and that's just ridiculous. From what I see, you ponies are... well... y'ain't like a lot of ponies around these parts but... Twilight is Twilight and your story sounds pretty solid to me, and I reckon if you were here to cause trouble...” “It's okay, Applejack. It's my fault.” Twilight said softly, and the violet winged unicorn smiled faintly as she stood up and shook her head slowly when the goldenrod mare frowned at her. “It's not because of what they saw or heard, or... not just that. It's because of what they must have felt from me, and I can't blame Princess Celestia for being scared... she has to protect her country.” “She is stupid. And stuffy.” Luna grumbled, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack both gasped and stared at her with shock, which just made Luna groan. “Well, she is! Just like my big sister can be stupid and stuffy and bullheaded and-” “Thank you, Luna.” Celestia Freya said tiredly, and then she shook her head slowly before grimacing a bit as instead of darkening, the day seemed to brighten a little, the light shimmering through the windows enough to catch the attention of even the two ponies native to this layer. “Luna, I know what you're going to suggest, but let's avoid fighting for now. We need to maintain peace, not start a war.” “Oh come now, it worked perfectly well with Little Luna and Nice Celestia when they attempted to take Scrivener and I into custody.” Luna Brynhild argued, and then she grumbled when Celestia looked at her pointedly. “Oh fine. But I make no promises. If they raise horn or hoof against me I shall pummel them all. And so will Scrivener. And thou too, Twilight, I order thou to.” Twilight only sighed tiredly, before Rainbow Dash remarked dryly: “I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have to say that it sounds like you guys think you can just walk in and beat us all up if you so please, and I take offense at that. We're as tough as you, we just don't have the shiny equipment, that's all.” “Dash, please don't pick a fight with the ponies in battle gear.” Applejack said tiredly, and Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath but nodded before the goldenrod earth pony added reasonably: “And look, no matter what-” She was interrupted by Shining Armor striding into the room with Twilight Sparkle nervously standing a little behind him, the unicorn stallion looking back and forth before he asked courteously: “Excuse me, but will you all please step outside? Except for Rainbow Dash and Applejack. But there's something you... otherworld ponies should be introduced to.” “Looking Glass World, actually, is what we call it.” Luna Brynhild remarked, and then she sighed tiredly before grumbling and jerking her head at Scrivener and Twilight. “Both of thou, up front with me. Antares, Meadowlark, please follow next. Then Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, and Celestia shall bring up the rear.” Celestia nodded calmly without complaint, letting Luna take the lead, and the sapphire mare visibly appreciated it, smiling faintly and becoming a little more serious as Shining Armor winced, seeming to recognize that their ruse had been seen through. Then Applejack frowned, saying worriedly: “Shining Armor... what's going on here?” But the unicorn didn't respond as Luna flicked her horn to open the door, then strode through, with Scrivener and Twilight following... and none of the eight ponies that made up the group were surprised to find not just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for them, but almost a full brigade of Royal Guard waiting for them. The eight strode out into the square, and Antares admittedly felt a tingle of fear as he looked slowly back and forth. As he had been taught, numbers almost always won over strength, when pitted against each other in straight combat. “I would like to know your true intentions for being here.” Princess Celestia said softly, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, giving a single shiver as Princess Luna looked up at her silently. “And I want to know what you did to the Twilight Sparkle of your world.” Twilight began to open her mouth, but then Celestia Freya reached up a hoof, touching her shoulder silently before she raised her head and replied clearly to the Princess standing on the other side of the square, with a wall of soldiers between her and them. “The enemies we seek... we think they come from a world called Decretum. A world that attacked ours before it was stopped, whose forces took many lives... including that of Twilight Sparkle.” Celestia Freya fell silent, looking towards the violet mare, who gazed silently back, their eyes locked before the golden-armored equine looked slowly up. She could feel all the eyes of the ponies around the square on her... the eyes of soldiers, and civilians who were staring fearfully out from behind the rows of Royal Guard, and the eyes of the Twilight Sparkle of this layer and her friends and brother. “But before she died, she tied her essence to a music box... and I had... I did the only thing I could do. I resurrected her as a Lich.” Princess Luna covered her mouth with a hoof as Princess Celestia's eyes hardened, baring her teeth as she leaned forwards and snapped: “Why should I believe that ponies who come to a peaceful village in full armor and carrying weapons want peace? Why should I believe that ponies who use dark, forbidden magic, who look like evil mirror images of ourselves want to put a halt to some unknown, alien force of darkness I've never heard so much as a rumor about? What are you really? Changelings? Demons? Shadow-puppets of Sombra? Even worse abominations of darkness?” “Well, aye, we are dark, Princess Celestia, but we are not the monsters thou thinks we are.” Luna said sourly, her eyes narrowed before she cracked her neck as she stepped forwards, glaring challengingly back and forth. “Now, I have no desire to hurt anypony. Pummeling is much better saved for the enemy, not for those whom we would rather have as allies. But I must warn thee, Princess Sunshine, as my dear friend Pinkamena does so love to call thee: signal an attack upon us... nay, so much as speak ill of my beloved family again, and I shall mangle every soldier thou sends at us and then properly bitch-slap thee into the ground. Just because we are here to help does not mean we shan't rise to the challenges thou dares throw at us.” Antares gaped at his mother as Celestia Freya sighed quietly, but her amethyst eyes held some glimmer of approval all the same as Princess Celestia glared angrily at them, her rainbow mane twisting before she straightened. And even as her younger sibling reached worriedly up to grasp her shoulder, the Princess of the Sun ordered sharply: “Arrest them, so we can bring them to Canterlot for questioning. Brynhild, Freya, do not resist, or we will take extreme measures! I will not allow you to threaten myself or Equestria!” But Luna Brynhild only grinned widely, stepping forwards and dropping to a ready position before Celestia Freya sighed and shook her head slowly, then called clearly as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage stepped into defensive positions near Meadowlark and Antares: “Disable if necessary, but do not kill or maim!” “No, maiming is fine!” Luna Brynhild corrected calmly, and then she cracked her neck loudly before her cyan eyes flashed, baring her teeth in a wide grin as the Royal Guard of Equestria began to surge in from all sides. Top ↑